With the development of information communication technology and semiconductor technology, electronic devices are being developed as multimedia devices providing various multimedia services. For example, the electronic devices can provide various multimedia services such as a voice call service, a message service, a broadcast service, a wireless Internet service, a camera service, a sound reproduction service, and the like.
As such electronic devices provide the multimedia services, use thereof has increased. As widespread use of such electronic devices increases, users of the electronic device may use an accessory device that is installed in an interlocking manner with the electronic device to enhance the appearance of the electronic device or to utilize various additional functions. For example, a user may use an accessory device in the form of a cover that is mounted to enclose a part or all of the electronic device.
The electronic device may provide an application corresponding to the accessory device to meet various user needs as widespread use of accessory devices continues to increase. For example, the electronic device may change a wallpaper, a lock screen, or a user interface to correspond to the accessory device connected to the electronic device.
However, it is inconvenient for the user of the electronic device to have to search for and install an application corresponding to the accessory device in order to provide the corresponding application. In addition, the provider of the accessory device may incur the burden of separately providing the user with an instruction manual for the accessory device in order for the user to recognize the application that is interlocked with the corresponding accessory device.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the disclosure.